


A Tase Of Royalty

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Egyptian universe, Facials, Fingering, Its pretty filthy and will probably get worse, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Prince Mitch, Royalty, Serval Scott, eating ass, royal/serval relationship, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: The Prince of Egypt, Mitch, is required to select himself a new servant, and everyone is suprised when the exotic blonde man he chose now makes a home for himself at the palace.Neither of them expected to fall for eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Firstly, thank you for choosing to read this fic, I really hope you enjoy it- as I have dedicated a lot to this universe :) 
> 
> Essentially I'll be writing this 'one shot' style, with time skips and bits here and there all in universe, that way there should never be a cliff hanger, and I don't have to drag out the mundane every day events. I really hope it reads well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here is my disclaimer- I love Mitch and Scott with all my heart, and mean nothing by writing this entirely fictional and self indulgent work, wich is intended only for entertainment. I respect their real relationships and decisions a lot. 
> 
> Thank you :)

Sweltering hot sun beats down onto the golden sand covering the earth, heating it to a scalding degree- Anyone with an inkling of sense wouldn’t dare set foot on it, the trails of people wandering through the city much preferring to keep to the paths, which seemed to absorb a little less heat. 

Further into the city, the clusters of buildings grow larger, sturdier and taller. Mud huts with thatched reed roofs soon blend into lovely stone buildings, and even deeper Into the city center more and more decorative constructions are seen, gorgeous temples and shrines scattering the busy streets, statutes of many Gods standing tall for those to come and pay their respects. 

Most astounding of all the buildings Is the grand palace that stands tall in the middle of the city, housing the Pharaoh himself and his family, the Incredible building being held up by decorative sculpted pillars, intricate artwork and hieroglyphs carved Into almost every inch of the tall walls. 

Despite it still being rather early in the morning, the ruthless heat persists and soon there will be no point in even leaving the refuge of indoors.

Hence why, the Pharaoh's personal elderly slave Nerset has come to rouse the Prince from his sleep In a hurried manner. 

"Prince, this morning your father wishes to purchase some more servants for the palace. You will be required to attend and select a servant of your own, so please awake."

Mitch groans softly and moves to sit up, recalling that yes, he had been informed of this yesterday, but he had also let himself enjoy a little more wine last night than he should have. 

Nerset comes fourth and routinely collects Mitch's tunic and jewellery, standing ready to dress him when he approaches.

Shortly after being dressed, his makeup is applied and he Is fed, poor old Nerset nearly nodding off while he stood at the princes side when he ate.

"Nerset. Please go back to my father now, the guards will escort me into town to oversee the purchase. Maybe then you will finally rest those old legs of yours."

Mitch laughs softly at his own comment and Nerset bows politely, smiling bemusedly at him.   
"Thank you Prince. It has been an honour to serve you, even in my frail state."

Without another word he leaves the dining room of the palace, and soon enough one of the palace guards has come to collect Mitch, leading him out to the stables where his horse had been prepared for him. 

Three other guards are mounted and waiting, and once Mitch is ready, they escort him out of the palace, the glittering prince standing out in the middle of the four guards. 

The frontmost guard leads them into the twisting and winding city market, and many of the wanderers on the streets stop in the tracks to bow low, muttering praises and reverences to Mitch, who dips his head in thanks. 

While Mitch technically didn’t have a great deal of power over the people, it didn't take long for the citizens to warm to him, his kind and generous nature reflecting well In the small duties he carried out.   
It didn't take long for the people to designate him the title of "Palace Jewel, who's beauty shines across all", for his ethereal appearance was the envy of even the women. 

Mitch is happy to pay pleasantries to the people, thanking them for their loyalty and wishing them a prosperous year, before a guard Intervenes and politely explains the Prince has duties to attend to further into the market. 

They continue, and soon enough they find their place, and opposite to a large building there is a short wooden stand, Mitch recognises that shortly there will be an auction taking place. The guard beside him opens a parchment, getting Mitch's attention. 

"My prince, I'm sure you have been informed already, but I wish to remind you that today you can pick a servant of your own, whom will be taking over the tasks of Nerset. Just inform me when you have made your decision." 

He nods, waving a hand gently In acknowledgement, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to take in the glow of the hot sun, the golden jewellery decorating his body glittering in the light. 

A few people continue to stare at the Prince, but most turn away when the auctions begin, Mitch trying not to think to hard about the grisly nature of his task today. He entertains the thought only briefly, supposing it Is better to be selected for palace work as opposed to anything else, and quietly tells the guard to his side to purchase a few extra servants today for the kitchens, he'll cover the cost personally. 

None of the individuals that are brought up on the wooden platform catch Mitch's attention, his stomach thickening with guilt when he glances up at a person and then turns his head away, silently hoping that their future will treat them decently.   
More and more people are inspected, and as the auction starts to conclude, his guard catches his attention again.

"My Prince, you have yet to select an individual?"

Mitch bites his lip, shaking his head.  
"Please forgive me. I don’t feel I saw anyone suitable, perhaps I will have to be patient and wait for the next auction." 

He can tell the guard is a little wary, worried he may be in trouble, and Mitch smiles reassuringly.

"Don’t worry. Tell the captain it was my decision, I will see him personally if he gives you any trouble."

"My greatest thanks, Prince. Guard Serbek will see you back to the palace promptly, while we collect the others."

They need not exchange any more words, Mitch being led back to the Palace quite promptly, thinking about who his escort ended up picking from the lineup, and wondering when they will be ready for him to introduce himself.   
Mitch stops instantly in his tracks when he reaches a construction site of a granary, meaning only to glance at the progress of the building on the past, but something, or rather someone, has caught his eye.

Serbek glances back when he loses the prince, also being forced to stop, scrunching his face in confusion when Mitch dismounts. 

Mitch has his eyes fixed on one of the most exotic looking people he has ever seen. He's tall, sports strong arms and a muscular back, with skin that’s unusually pale, and Mitch stares as he bends over, lifts a heavy brick into his arms and lifts it to another, comparatively tan worker. 

The prince wanders a bit closer and all of the workers seem to stop and dip their heads, some of them looking a bit confused as to why the prince would come wandering near the dirty construction place on foot.   
The man that Mitch was staring at turns around next to last, and Mitch's eyes widen quickly at the fleeting glance he gets of his face before he dips his head and even kneels when he realises that It Is him that has the attention of the prince. 

Messy blonde hair and a scruffy jawline, but most impressively, bright blue eyes, that seemed to glimpse right into Mitch's soul. 

"What is your name?"

The man has a moment of confusion, glancing up at Mitch and pointing a finger to himself, before realising, yes, he was asked a question.

"S-Scott. It's Scott, my prince"

Mitch mouths the word, tasting it, before coming a little closer, slowly reaching out to tilt up his head a bit more and get another look at those amazing eyes.

"You're not Egyptian, where do you come from?"

Scott shakes his head quickly, biting his lip.   
"I do not know my prince, I only know that it is far, for I have laboured in Egypt since I was young."

Mitch just can't look away, only just listening to what he was saying.  
"And what is your age?"

"24, my Prince."

 

Mitch almost gasps softly in surprise- they're very nearly the same age.   
"Do you care for this work? Are you happy here?"

Scott looks conflicted, he doesn’t know what the right answer is- maybe it's a test? Is his life on the line? But then again, he can't lie to the prince, that would be even worse. He breaks the short silence.

"It's hard and exhausting, my Prince, I do wish to not work so tirelessly, but it is all I have ever known, and I dare not go against my Masters orders, for I would be punished."

Mitch instantly perks up.  
"Your Master. Is he kind?"

Scott, again looks conflicted.   
"N-no, my Prince. We are all slaves. We are hired out to perform manual labours, and my master takes the money for himself."

Mitch bites his lip, pulling him to standing.  
"I want you to come work for me, in the Palace."

Serbek, who is looking on, appears to be desperate to intervene, but he stays still.

Scott reluctantly stands, he's taller than Mitch by at least a head, and he's cheeks dust pink ever so slightly when he meets his gaze, and he understands why the others call him the Palace  
Jewel.   
"But my Master- I-"

Mitch smiles small, shaking his head.  
"That does not matter. I will have the Captain of the guard meet with your Master and he will come to an agreement, that will no doubt benefit all of you. Please, come and work for me Instead."

Of course Scott starts to become giddy with excitement, but refuses to show it, just in case it was too good to be true, nodding firm.  
"My prince- I would be honoured-"

Finally, Serbek comes in close, and dismounts too, giving Mitch another confused look.   
"You're… Really sure about this my Prince? This man is just a labourer…"

Mitch waves his hand dismissively, almost chuckling.  
"Of course I'm sure, he's exotic and has very kind eyes. Think of the difference the palace environment will make to his life."

Serbek shrugs and reaches for some ropes, coming to bind Scotts hands together, but Mitch quickly waves him away.  
"That’s not necessary. He will come with me. Serbek, why don’t you stay here and collect information on Scott's master? Then you can report back to the Captain and arrange to meet with him. I'll go back to the Palace."

"My Prince, I can't possibly allow that, you need an escort with you at all times-"

Then to both Scott and Serbek's disbelief, Mitch mounts his horse, grasps Scott's hand and urges him up onto the steed behind him, and suddenly Scott panics internally about how dirty he is.

"Serbek. The palace Is literally a minute away. And besides, I have Scott with me."

Serbek stands and gawks, slowly nodding, sighing in defeat, his horse coming up to nuzzle the back of his helmet to ensure he was okay.

 

Just as Mitch had said, the palace was only a minute away, and he veers Into the stables In order to settle his steed, feeding and watering the fine horse.

Scott is already in awe of his surroundings, the palace stables already more lavish than anything he's seen in his life, and Mitch is smiling wide at the thought of showing him around the palace.

"Come on, you need to be cleaned up. We will use my bathroom, and I'll get Nerset to come and give you a haircut."

Scott nods slowly, still overwhelmed by the last few moments he's had, taking in what Mitch was saying.  
"Ah yes- my Prince-… Ah.. What will my service be to you here?" 

Mitch gestures for him to follow, leading him into the lavish building, through an enormous set of wooden doors and then through to his own section of the palace, coming into a large bathroom with a huge wooden framed mirror, and a big ceramic tub. 

"Scott, you're going to be my personal servant. Don’t worry about your tasks just yet, you will learn them quickly. Nerset will be here very soon to make you a bit more presentable."

Scott Is still looking baffled by the amazing building and nods slowly, seriously overwhelmed by how utterly amazing it was here, for one thing his life has turned utterly upside down.

After only a few moments more, Nerset does slip into the room, glancing over Scott with a look of surprise.   
"He's not what I expected, my Prince.."

Mitch shrugs, and some other servants have started to bring in hot water, filling the tub quickly, also looking over Scott. 

"He's not what I expected either, but I already like him, Nerset. His name is Scott."

Nerset gestures for Scott to take a seat on a small wooden stool, and reaches out for various blades and tools, beginning to cut his hair.  
He holds up a strand of the blonde mess, humming softly.  
"So exotic. I have not seen colour like this before…"

He trims the strand gently and Mitch yelps, causing Nerset to startle.  
"My Prince??"

Mitch stares, shaking his head.  
"Don’t cut it so short. Just trim It around the edges, okay… It makes him interesting." 

Scott just has to sit there, a little embarrassed, and as Instructed, Nerset trims his hair carefully, under Mitch's particularly watchful gaze, making very sure to double check before cutting anything short.  
Nerset moves his blades down, examining his scruffy jawline.

"And what of this then, My prince?"

Mitch bites his lip.  
"Just trim it short. Make it neat. Then wash him off."

He sets to work again and trims the mess away, and already Scott looks significantly neater, and Mitch secretly can't wait to see him all cleaned up. He's promptly washed in the hot bath, and cleaned of all the dirt, dust and sand, his hair being thoroughly washed and his body soaped and scented. 

Much to the embarrassment of the blonde, Mitch watches the whole time, and Scott Is very quick to take the offered towel, wrapping himself up tightly and drying off, both very thankful to have been cleaned up so well, yet also quite embarrassed that Mitch never stopped staring. 

Nerset leaves for a moment and returns with some simple robes for his waist, and a pair of golden bracelets to signify his rather high place as a palace servant.   
Mitch even keeps a close watch while Scott is dressed, and Nerset Is explaining currently to Scott exactly how he will bind his robes when he dresses each morning, ready for the day. 

Finally, after giving Scott a run down of how he was expected to look every day, Nerset leaves the pair alone, and Scott lets out a soft sigh, looking a little expectantly at Mitch.

Mitch's smile Is kind, and his tone is understanding.

"No doubt you are a little overwhelmed, Scott. I do understand if you need some time to think, but first we should eat. Are you hungry?"

Scott goes to speak, but doesn’t find his voice, simply nodding along and dipping his head in a bow, and Mitch reaches up to pat his shoulder reassuringly.  
"You don’t need to be afraid of me, if that’s what's worrying you.."

Scott shifts a bit and tries to smile back.  
"I'm sorry my prince- it's not that- it's just- in the last few hours my whole life just took a turn for the better, and I'm happy- but shocked. I've never even bathed in heated water before today- I just-… Thank you prince.. Thank you so much.."

Mitch Is smiling, and he can tell that Scott is almost on the verge of tears.  
"You can call me Mitch. You'll be taught later what all your duties will be, but essentially you'll be joint to my hip, and you'll be required to carry out a great deal of my whims, but other than that your life will be enjoyable. Enough of that work talk though, I'm hungry."

Scott soaks up all the information like a human sponge, and clues on to follow when Mitch waltzes out of the room, his eyes flicking all around the decorated walls of the palace, almost falling behind when Mitch turns a corner, before catching up quickly.   
Soon they find themselves at the entry of a large dining room and Mitch takes a seat at the table, but Scott lingers behind, unsure if he's allowed to even enter the room. 

"Scott, come on, you're supposed to stand here."  
He waves him over and gestures right beside himself, and Scott quickly comes over and stands stiff as a board, not daring to make a sound.  
Only a few other servants are in the room right now, and they have started bringing a few different bowls and plates of food out for Mitch to choose from, and Scott's eyes are nearly bulging out of his head at the sight of all the delicious meals. 

One lady in particular pours Mitch a glass of wine, and he takes it into his hand with a smile, and Scott notices that she Is wearing some nice jewels of her own.

"My prince- is that part of her uniform?"  
Mitch smiles, taking a sip of wine and pulling the bowl of fruit closer.  
"Scott, you can call me Mitch, it's fine. And no, I think she just bought those herself."

"She bought them?"  
Mitch nods and plucks a grape from the bowl.   
"All of these servants get a wage Scott, and you will too. It's not a lot, but it's better than no wage."

Scott was going not only going to be living in the palace, but he gets paid to do so? He can hardly believe his luck. Whatever gods had smiled upon him today needed to be extra thanked.   
"You're… You're amazing M-Mitch, truly so generous."

Mitch tries his best not chuckle when Scott uses his name, he looks guilty, almost like a child that has accidentally sworn in front of its mother and Is waiting to be scolded.  
The last plate has been set on the table and they are left alone when the servants slip back to their quarters.   
"Ah, everyone's gone. You can sit now."

More baffled glances from Scott and Mitch takes his hand and pulls him into a seat, smiling.  
"Relax, and eat, it's fine. I mean it's just us so it really doesn’t matter that you sit at the table. If anyone else was here you would have to stay by my side, but it's fine, I promise."

Scott nods eagerly and cautiously reaches out for an apple, and Mitch nods encouragingly, grinning when he took it.  
"There you go, eat up Scott." 

It's really delightful for Scott, starting to eat this delicious fruit, and Mitch, the prince himself Is sitting there encouraging him to eat it. Mitch starts offering him each different dish and encourages him to taste It, the prince seems to be delighting in Scott's enjoyment almost as much as he was.   
"You like it??"

Mitch is very exited and Scott nods quickly, chewing a piece of chicken that had been shoved in his direction.   
"I'm glad you're here to eat, I'm always served way too much."  
Scott has another piece of delicious chicken, he seems to have taken a great liking to it, and Mitch starts eating for himself now as well. He even pours Scott a drink, and the blonde really can't believe the prince himself just did such a thing. 

"I'm pretty sure the rest of your day will be spent with Nerset, he'll teach you everything you need to know, and then you'll be shown to your quarters." 

"Thank you, my Prin- I mean, Mitch-"  
This time Mitch does chuckle.

"See, you're already getting the hang of it"  
Scott flushes just a little, having well and truly eaten and drunk enough by now. 

The afternoon wears on and it does get even hotter, and true to Mitch's word, Scott spends the rest of the afternoon being taught exactly what his job would be on a daily basis. Tasks included just about everything Mitch could possibly need. Waking him, dressing him, washing him, serving him food and even doing his makeup. Scott was required to wait on the prince hand and foot, and after spending just a morning with him, the blonde could already tell he was going to be more than happy to do so. 

There were some things that Scott may have to learn on the fly, but Nerset assured him that if there was a task that he ever needed help with, it would be there for him if he needed it, especially if it was for the benefit of the prince. 

At the end of the day, Scott's brain was impossibly full of new information and he was shown to his quarters, which were right next to Mitch's large bedroom. It was comparatively a small room considering the rest of the palace, but Scott was feeling on top of the world, with a bed, small cupboard and bathroom all of his own, and access to the other servant areas where everyone would eat and bathe properly should they desire. 

He promptly makes himself comfortable in his bed, lying back and thinking over the day, when he hears the door creak open a little- for a moment Scott thinks it's Nerset, but he's greeted with Mitch's beautiful smile when he slips inside.

"I wanted to wish you a good night, Scott. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." 

Scott sits up and grins, nodding and quickly recalling what Nerset told him about conversing with Mitch, dipping his head politely.

"I am very keen to begin to work for you, My Pri- Mitch." 

Mitch waves, and slips out of the room with the same wide smile, leaving Scott to curl up and fall into a much needed sleep.


	2. Settling In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is starting to get a taste for a Palace life, as well as the Prince..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

It's the morning of Scott's third day in the palace, and the man has slipped into the routine of servitude like it was second nature. He would wake early, dress correctly and wash his face, as well as apply some perfume In order to keep a Royal air about him (and partially mask the scent of sweat, it got incredibly hot here, after all).  
After preparing himself he washes the Prince's clothing from yesterday and collects new clean robes for him to wear, as well as polish any of the jewellery that he wore, ensuring It would gleam like new. 

Next he would familiarise himself with Mitch's agenda for the day. If Mitch was required to do something for his father, attend a meeting, a meal or even just speak with the man, Scott would need to prepare In advance for such an event, but luckily the only thing Mitch needed to do this fine day, was introduce himself to the new servants that had finished their training- the same individuals that had been purchased by the palace the same day as Scott himself.

He smiles to himself, he was so incredibly lucky to be so well aquatinted to Mitch, and he had also noticed that no one else had been permitted to speak his first name, not even Nerset.   
Scott hoped It was because Mitch likes him, because there is no doubting how much the blonde already adored Mitch.

Now, he is allowed to wake Mitch and start getting him ready for the day. He opens the heavy door and slips inside, coming over to draw open the curtains, letting the light be cast over Mitch's bare torso. Scott watches him stir, admiring his body while he sat up slowly, smiling at him. 

"Good morning Mitch. I do hope you slept well."

Mitch yawns and nods, rubbing an eye and stretching his back, before climbing out of the bed.  
"Yes, I had a wonderful rest. What's today's breakfast?"

Scott comes over to Mitch smiling, having fixed a bowl of warm water and a hand towel, starting to wipe his body down thoroughly, giving him a quick clean before he was to be dressed.

"Porridge and fruit, with honey bread and milk. Your only task for today my prince, Is to meet with the new servants, as they have finished their training now."

Mitch hums under the attention of the warm cloth, and Scott feels something bump up against his legs, a quick glance revealing it to be Mitch's cat Wyatt, who he had met early on the second day.   
Mitch was shocked to see that Wyatt had taken so well to Scott, normally the hairless, jewelled cat hid from anyone but the prince himself. 

"And good morning to you too, master Wyatt."  
The grey cat looks up expectantly and trills, eyes wide and tail flicking, and Mitch laughs softly, and Scott has starting patting his skin dry.

"He must be hungry. Feed him after you have prepared me for breakfast."

Scott nods right away.   
"Yes Mitch, most certainly." 

Mitch's tan skin is now spotless, and Scott starts dressing him, fastening the robes perfectly, clipping and clasping all his jewellery to his body, and draping a large amulet around his neck. The gold complimented him so well, and Scott smiled kindly when Mitch caught his gaze. 

"You look perfect, Mitch. I will do your makeup now."

Scott gently shadows his eyes, and lines them traditionally, admiring his handiwork afterwards. He was becoming quite skilled already, if he did say so himself. 

"You are ready, My prince. I'll be right by your side for breakfast after I conclude my duties in here."

Mitch smiles, patting Scott almost affectionately on the jaw before he strides out for breakfast, and Scott gets right to making Mitch's bed, changing the sheets and dusting the room quickly, and of course feeding Wyatt some very fresh fish. 

In moments he is back at Mitch's side, standing still and obedient while Mitch eats, handing him plates and bowls, and pouring him milk.   
Mitch gestures for Scott to take what he wanted for himself, and Scott piles a small plate of food before running it to his quarters and setting it down for later, before appearing by Mitch's side in a second, and the prince seems most impressed to have hardly notice him having gone.

Mitch eats slowly, perhaps he Is still a little tired. Softly he instructs Scott to mix in spoons of honey with his milk, and judging by the mischievous expression on the prince's face, this Is something that he may not be usually permitted. Scott doesn’t care though, as far as he sees it, the prince gets what the prince wants, and he's going to do anything he can to ensure that. 

When breakfast concludes, Scott stays close to Mitch's side. It's time for Mitch to meet the new palace servants, so they head to the quarters to wait, being informed that during morning break for the servants, they will all come fourth. 

Mitch takes a seat on one of the plain looking chairs, and he pulls Scott down next to him when the man keeps standing. 

"Everything okay Mitch?"

He nods, chuckling to himself, extending a fist and then opening it, revealing a plump bunch of grapes.

"Open up Scott."

Scott gives him a blank look, blinking a few times and leaning in a bit closer, as if he's misheard.

"Your mouth, silly, open it.."

Reluctantly Scott opens up, and quickly Mitch pulls off a grape and pops it into his mouth, chuckling at how cautiously Scott begins to chew.

"Tasty, Isn’t it?" 

Mitch pulls off a few more grapes and eats them up himself, and Scott nods, getting the idea once more when Mitch presses another plump piece of fruit to his lips. Mitch's giggles are a little contagious and after a few more moments he's happy to join in, trying not to think too hard about the fact that the Prince was feeding him. 

When the grapes are all gone, Mitch lets another mischievous grin crawl across his face, chuckles again when Scott gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"It's against the rules to take food out with me, but I just did it!"

Scott hopes that letting Mitch get away with this sort of thing wouldn’t get him in trouble, but clearly no one but the two of them knew. He pauses to consider what Mitch said.

"Why is that a rule? Isn't that a bit strict?"

Mitch shrugs. 

"If It leaves the dining room, there's chance that it could be messed with or poisoned or something. It's a safety thing." 

Scott nods In understanding. 

Now, there is a bit of bustle starting to sound, and Scott stands up, not wanting to appear as if he was slacking off while the other servants poured into the room, standing in a perfect line when they noticed Mitch sitting in the quarters.

"Good morning to you all."

All of them bow, men and women, and Scott can see they look pretty happy about meeting the prince. Mitch stands and comes closer, starting to introduce himself and greet every single one of the servants, asking for their name and thanking them, reassuring that their service is valued and appreciated.   
Thanks to the quantity of people, this wears away a fair portion of the day, and Scott has to stand still and composed for quite some time.   
When Mitch has finally finished up and the last individual is dismissed, he visibly relaxes and let's out a sigh. 

"Well, that took a while. I'm glad I'm all done."

Scott nods in agreement, smiling at him.   
"You now have a free afternoon, my prince."

"And I know exactly how to spend it. Scott, you must join me too, you look like you're cooking alive in the heat."

It wasn’t a lie, Scott felt like he was crisping up, but it was nothing compared to the temperatures of working outside. He would take the indoor palace any day.  
Mitch gestures hurriedly for Scott to follow, and he's lead to the back of the palace, near where the gardens began.

They come to a small double door that Scott has wondered about previously, and Mitch pulls it open with a heave of his thin arms. It opens up to a path of steps that slowly steeps down into a clear looking pool of water, that Is shaded by an extended roof, linen drapes and some small trees. The pool is enclosed, and It appears that the thin river that flows through the gardens ends here, where it has been modified In order to cool off In. 

Right away Mitch starts stripping himself of his clothing, throwing all of the items every which way, and It gives Scott a run for his money to try and catch all of the items before they hit the ground. He folds up the tunic and sets all of his glittering jewels on top it, resting the stack on a chair.   
Mitch stands before him, naked now, stretching out his body, humming and taking a moment to soak up a bit of sun.

Scott really can't help the light dusting of pink that tints his cheeks, sure, he wasn't a stranger to Mitch's bare body, but Mitch had never undressed himself before, it was always Scott who did so, before getting him into bed.   
Scott stands nice and still beside the chair of Mitch's clothes, ready to supervise his dip in the pool, only to hear Mitch clear his throat.

He meets Mitch's gaze expectantly, and Mitch gestures for him to join him in the pool. 

"My- Mitch-?"  
Mitch laughs softly, somewhat appeased by Scott's flustered state, grinning when Scott's cheeks darken even more. 

"Come on, you can't cool off by just standing there, Scott."

Scott is gawking a little but quickly starts to undress and fold up his clothes correctly, placing them beside Mitch's, following the prince into the water, who was now waist deep.

It's cool, refreshing, and Scott sighs pleasantly when he slips into the clear pool, following Mitch nice and close, following suit when Mitch takes a seat on a small outcrop of stone, water coming up to his chest.

"This is wonderful- are you cooling down alright Mitch?"

Mitch nods, smiling at Scott, leaning back against the edge of the pool, arms up behind his head.

"Yes, it's working very well. I'm glad to have your company."

Scott smiles wide, leaning back a little himself.

"I'm honoured to hear that. It's a pleasure."

Mitch turns his head, his expression soft and honest, smiling gently when he meets Scott's gaze. 

"You can probably tell that no other servant spends genuine time with me. Especially Nerset, he always had my father to attend to. But you're mine. I have you all to myself, there's nothing else you have to tend to, except for me. That means we can do everything together."  
Scott gulps silently, nodding a bit- he can't be the only one that would consider his words to be a little intimate? It sounds like some sort of proposition. 

"I promise Mitch, to always serve you, even if that means just needing some company."

Mitch smiles a bit wider, and Scott swears he sees the prince's cheeks tinge a bit.   
"I mean, I know that you would be obligated to say that… But I can see in your eyes you mean it, so thank you.."

He grasps Scott's jaw with both hands, leans in and places a gentle kiss to each of his cheeks, and of course they grow hot under the touch.  
Who figured it would be such a big deal to have a slave? Was Mitch really so lonely in here that he needed a servant to be his friend?

Scott looses his composure just a bit, going nice and red, Mitch giggling softly In amusement.   
"I like you a lot Scott. Keep up the good work."

He has to bring himself back to planet earth In order to reply, nodding along.   
"I fully intend to. I'll follow your every whim and desire, even If it sometimes breaks the rules."

Mitch smirks wickedly at that, laughing and then ruffling his long hair.  
"Oh, how I hope you follow through with that statement."

The conversation dies down a little afterwards, mostly they enjoy the cool water around their warm bodies, as well as each others company. An hour or so passes and Mitch raises his hand in the air, humming.  
"My fingers are soggy. That means it is time to get out."

Scott gets out first, quickly, shaking off the water promptly and wrapping his tunic around his waist for common decency before pulling a towel from the provided shelf, coming in close to take Mitch's hand, guide him up the stairs and start drying him off.

It doesn’t take long at all, thanks to the heat of the air, and Scott quickly gets to redressing Mitch In his Royal attire, making sure every Jewel and piece of gold is as impeccable as it was this morning, before he even thinks about his own clothes. 

After inspecting that Mitch looks perfectly presentable he quickly throws himself back together, as good as dry by now, slicking his damp hair back against his head. 

"Truly, such a lovely day. Let's do it again soon, okay Scott?"

Scott Is going to be more than happy to oblige his prince. 

……

Late in the evening is when Mitch finally decides to retire for the night, Scott walks with him to his room, fetching another bowl of hot water on the way there.   
After undressing Mitch, he wipes him down and cleans off his makeup, smiling softly when Mitch gasped as he wiped over his eyes. 

Now he sets the cloth aside and pats Mitch dry with a towel, and guides him to his large bed, blowing out all the candles save for one.

"I hope you have pleasant dreams, Mitch." 

Before Scott can blow out the candle, Mitch calls his name, gesturing him in closer.  
Scott raises an eyebrow, leaning in cautiously, then he feels Mitch's thin fingers coming to cup the side of his face.   
Slowly, Mitch sits up, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips to Scott's. 

When Scott kisses back after a moment, Mitch can't help but relax entirely, letting free a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  
The kiss was short, soft and cautious, but Mitch is glad to know where he stands now, pulling away to see the blonde smiling his kind smile, his blue eyes twinkling just a little, a dust of pink decorating his cheeks. 

Mitch returns the smile, lying back down and getting comfortable, flushing In surprise when Scott presses a final kiss to Mitch's bare temple and blows out the candle.

Moments later, the prince lay fast asleep, and Scott has left the room, in order to put himself to bed.


	3. Allow Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch finds out just how loyal Scott intends to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

It's been a few weeks now, since Scott has started serving the prince, and they couldn’t be more compatible with each other. Just as he had promised, he follows through with every wish and desire Mitch has, and Scott has begun to understand that Mitch wants him to be more of a friend than anything, both losing the professional façade as soon they're alone. 

Of course, they stay completely composed whenever they have company, more than happy to play the part, usually requiring Scott to stand very still and keep quiet by Mitch's side, while the prince does his best to quickly dismiss whoever was in the room, so they can both have a giggle over it.  
Another thing that has become a habit for the two of them, was the exchange of affections. Even with company, Mitch would whisper into Scott's ear, or rub his arms just a touch too intimately, and when they were alone, Mitch didn't hesitate at all In kissing Scott, or running his jewelled fingers through the blonde's hair, and as far as he could tell, Scott appreciated the attention just as much as he loved giving It to him.

They didn’t talk about it, for fear it would cause problems, fear that Scott would be overstepping his boundaries should he mention It, and most of all they feared that if they were to discuss such things, they may have to stop doing them. 

Sometimes Mitch was worried that Scott wasn’t entirely on board- Mitch almost always initiated and Scott just reciprocated, but those worries would always melt away at night, when Scott tucks Mitch into bed, and places a soft kiss on his temple.  
Unprompted and sweet, Mitch looks forward to It every night, smiling a genuine smile back up at Scott from his place In bed. 

This morning Is just like every other, warm sun already streaming into the windows of the palace. Scott is already up and clean, just finished checking Mitch's schedule- which is perfectly bare.   
He slips into the prince's room after knocking softly, drawing open the curtains. He looks down over Mitch's form underneath the thin cotton sheets, a pleasant sigh slipping from his lips, habitually cupping Mitch's jaw, tracing a thumb over his cheek.

"Mitchy, time to wake up.."

Oh, yes. Mitch loves pet names.   
He blinks awake, happy to see Scott's kind smile above him when he comes to, returning it sweetly.

Scott steps away to get his usual bowl of hot water to wipe Mitch down now that he's awoken, and from the corner of his eye he sees Mitch sit up, trail a glance down between his legs and flush lightly.  
Mitch is embarrassed- it's not the first time he's woken up and had Scott witness his morning wood, but considering how close they seemed to be getting, it was a little shameful to have his body betray him like this.  
Not that he need worry, Scott Is feeling rather bold this particular morning.

He sets the bowl of hot water aside, coming back to Mitch, catching his flustered gaze before kneeling down right before him.   
"Mitch- I know all that I am exists solely for you. So if you would allow me to, I want to service my prince in every way possible. Please, let me help you with this…"

Scott shuffles a little closer, looking up, expectantly at Mitch, waiting for his response, dearly hoping that he hasn’t made a mistake by offering himself like this. 

Mitch does look down, genuinely surprised to see Scott going for it, smiling at him and cupping his cheek, pulling the sheet from his lap, letting it fall by his side.

"Of course, Scott. You needn't ask anymore. Consider my body as your own, as much as I consider yours mine.."

Scott relaxes, turning and kissing the hand on the side of his face, cupping it and holding it there dearly.   
"Truly, I care for you more greatly than I ever expected I would, Mitch. And I suspect you the same. So please enjoy this, my Prince." 

Mitch nods gently, watching Scott lean forward and place a kiss to the tip of his cock- It’s almost painfully hard, and the second Scott's lips meet his warm skin he can't help but moan- he's craved this touch for too long.

Scott doesn’t hesitate at all, wrapping his lips around the head and laving his tongue into the slit, large hands sliding up Mitch's thighs to grasp his hips.   
He bobs slow and deep, taking his cock into his throat inch by inch, moaning around him softly when he feels the head bump the back of his throat. 

He repeats, sucking at the head again, before taking him in deep and humming, building a steady rhythm, and judging by how Mitch's cock Is twitching between his lips, how his precome leaks from the tip and mingles with Scott's saliva, and especially how Mitch is making such amazing sounds right now, he is going to come soon.  
Scott glances up from his spot on his knees, blue eyes sparkling underneath golden lashes, lips working away on Mitch's leaking cock. 

When Mitch finally catches his glance, he flushes red, winding a hand into Scott's hair, gasping softly.  
"Scotty- I-"

Scott sucks harder, groans and takes his cock further down his throat, moaning softly when he felt a gentle tug to his hair. Just as he had expected, Mitch comes only after a few more moments, his cock throbbing and pulsing against Scott's tongue, Mitch's cum being sucked down without a second thought from Scott.  
Scott sucks him clean, carefully and tenderly, letting himself just feel the weight of his cock on his tongue before finally pulling back and dipping his head, cheeks flushed a brilliant pink.

Mitch is panting, brushing his fingers through Scott's hair, rather amazed that Scott seemed to pull that out of fucking nowhere.   
"Scotty? I.. How?" 

Mitch pulls him up into the bed, and Scott obediently climbs over him, meeting the eager kisses that Mitch had now started giving him. 

"I like you, Mitchy. I want to do things like this for you all the time, if you would allow it."  
Mitch nods, kissing him again, having wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders. 

"Yes Scotty, yes. However you see fit. I eagerly await the next time I require your service."  
He chuckles, Scott joining In and even Initiating a kiss, which makes Mitch flush.

"Now, Mitchy, I must clean you and then dress you. Breakfast will no doubt be served shortly."

Scott pulls himself up off the bed and takes Mitch's hand, helping him to standing as well, before resuming his regular morning processes.


	4. Gifts and indulgences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes down to it, Scott really knows how to serve his Prince.
> 
> Mitch wants him to know it's appreciated.
> 
> Filthy smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

As expected, the pair are now utterly inseprable.

It's mid morning and much to the surprise of the devoted blonde, neither him or the Prince have left Mitch's lavish chamber.

Scott had been sure to brush up on Mitch's schedule as usual, and the moment the Prince had heard that his day was free of duty, the gorgeous boy had pestered for him to neglect his usual duties completley, in favor of some well deserved fooling around. 

Needless to say, it did take some convincing- Scott was very determined to at least get Mitch washed up, or maybe even dressed, but after a few minutes of pestering, as well as needy kisses and persistant tugs at his large arms, Scott had caved and laid back on the large bed, letting Mitch climb over him and seal their mouths together in a greedy kiss.

Completley resigned to his newly adjusted schedule, Scott had happily settled for squeezing and grabbing Mitch's firm ass while they licked into eachother's mouths, and after an hour or so of enthusiastic grinding, Scott was rather glad that he hadn't dressed Mitch after all, because he would have been looking very disheveled by now, judging by how quickly Mitch had stripped him of his own clothing. 

They now lie face to face, kissing sweet and slow, Mitch's hands having messed up Scott's hair by tangling into it, while Scott massages his lower back, another hand resting on the back of Mitch's bare head. 

"Mitchy, I really ought to have you washed and dressed shortly, I'm surprised no one has been sent to collect you for breakfast.."

Mitch rolls his eyes, leaning in to trail some greedy kisses down Scott's neck, humming.

"Don't care, I've got breakfast right here." 

Scott chuckles, rubbing gentle circles on Mitch's scalp, carressing his hip, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You're gorgeous. I do suppose you have a free day, and my dear prince does deserve some lesuire time, but you must eat Mitchy." 

"Then why don't you go fetch me something, Scotty? I'm thinking some sweetbread and honey will do just nicely."

Scott chuckles.  
"Will it now? Perhaps after you allow me to dress your royal ass, I'll see what I can do."

Now Mitch giggles, nibbling at Scott's shoulder, shaking his head a little. 

"Better idea. You can eat my Royal ass."

With a roll of his eyes, Scott sits up quickly, pulling Mitch into his lap. 

"Fine. Turn around, sweetheart."

Mitch grins wickedly at the cocky tone in Scott's voice, for once doing as he was told by shifting around, presenting his ass perfectly for his blonde servant.

Scott hums, firstly grasping and moulding his round cheeks, sighing happily when Mitch moaned softly thanks to the attention, leaning in and placing a scatter of kisses over the blushed skin. He soon grips a little firmer, pulling Mitch's cheeks apart, smirking to himself when he sees the boy's pink little hole twitching in front of him. Just to tease him a little more, Scott blows a soft puff of cool air against his bud, chuckling when Mitch whined and his hole twitched even more.

"Scott, stop with your damn teasing and just get your fucking tongue in me.."

He's really tempted to test Mitch's paitence a little more, but decides not to push his luck, keeping Mitch's cheeks parted with his hands when he leaned in to lick and prod at his ass. Scott lets his saliva drip off his tongue to moisten Mitch's tight bud, slowly pressing his tongue into the boy when he was glistening with the wet saliva. 

Mitch has given up on trying to suppress his moans already, the delicious feeling of Scott's wet tongue inside him almost too good. 

Then come Scott's thick fingers, slick with more saliva, slipping in alongside Scott's tongue to stretch him open even more, and God, it's just what he needs.

"Fuck- Scott, touch my cock too.."

Scott is gently thrusting his fingers in and out of Mitch, his tongue tracing the pink skin and darting inside him every few moments, and he knows for sure it will drive Mitch utterly insane. After a moment he registers the instruction and guides his other hand around Mitch's waist, firmly grasping his cock, slowly starting to tease and jerk him, giving him an intense amount of stimulation. 

"Yes- yes Scott, fuck you're so good-"  
Mitch can't help but let more profanities spill from his lips while Scott works his fingers oh so nicley inside him, rocking and thrusting his hips back against the attention just a little.

Scott is delighted, jerking the hand around Mitch's cock just a little faster, humming and lapping greedily at his hole, that was being worked open perfectly. He adds a third finger to scissor him some more, easing up on the use of his tongue in order to finger him properly, all the while teasing his cock, working the pads of his thumb into the slit and alternating between squeezing and stroking. 

"Hey Mitchy, I've worked you nice and open, your greedy little hole is clearly begging for my cock... Perhaps I should give you exactly what you need?"

A pathetic moan slips from Mitch's mouth, his head lulling in a quick nod as he made sense of Scott's words.   
"Fuck- yes Scott, yes- fuck me with your fat cock, I need it-"

Scott smirks, slowly withdrawing his wet fingers, leaning in to flick his tongue against Mitch's little hole once more before climbing out from under him, situating behind the boy and letting Mitch bury his face into the sheets below. Mitch's voice is soft and a little muffled, and he rolls his hips in front of Scott provacatively.

"Scott, hurry up- I'm so fucking empty, need you in me now-" 

He's still teasing Mitch's cock gently, but clearly that's not enough, so he quickly spits into his free hand and coats his own twitching cock, starting to slide and rut up against Mitch's ass when he was nice and slick. Mitch bucks his hips persistantly and mutters some choice words about Scott taking his time whenever the head of his cock catches on Mitch's rim without sliding deep into the boy. 

Finally, Scott pushes inside him, leaning forward and placing reverent kisses all over Mitch's back, slowly working every thick inch of his cock into the beauty below him. He groans against the tan skin on Mitch's back, feeling Mitch twitch around him, warm, slick walls gripping his cock nice and tight. 

"Fuck-... Oh fuck Mitchy... As always you feel utterly delightful... My gorgeous, tight Prince-" 

Mitch is moaning and nodding his head a little into the sheets, rather glad that Scott had paused to let him grow accustom to the fat cock inside him.  
"Uh- yes, Shit, I'm so full..please move Scott-" 

Of course, the blonde doesn't need to be told twice, starting to slowly work his cock in and out of him, not taking very long to match the pace he was already stroking Mitch at, groaning softly with each firm thrust.

"Mmh- you like that- like it when I fuck you Mitchy, love it when I fill you up-"

Mitch weakly nods his head against the bed, whimpering a soft yes under his breath, using his elbows to brace himself while Scott started pounding into his ass with a slightly rougher pace, encouraged by the sounds he was making. He isn't sure how much more he can handle, he's getting so close, especially thanks to the fact that Scott is still jerking his cock- a generous amount of pre has already leaked from the tip, the added slick sensation on Scott's hand feeling heavenly around him, not to mention the huge cock drilling into his greedy hole, each thrust utterly perfect, deep and hard. 

Scott absolutpley loves it, whenever he gets the chance he utterly ruins Mitch in the best of ways, and he'll usually stop at nothing to hear the gorgeous prince crying his name. It didn't take long for either of them to figure out the excellent dynamic between them, for Scott, sex was an excellent way to level the playing field, so to speak, and for Mitch, he relished the times when someone else was in controll, was in charge, telling him exactly what to do, where to move, where to put his mouth, hands or body. 

Scott's free hand now grasps at Mitch's waist firm, and Mitch is gasping for pleasure with every thrust, doing his best to keep steady, hands twisting into the sheets below, letting out a desperate moan when Scott squeezed the head of his cock once more, milking even more beads of pre from the tip.

"S-Scott- Scott I can't- I-"

He groans in acknowledgement and let's his pace increase just a little, quickly jerking his wrist to coax Mitch to orgasm, bending over him and kissing greedily at the back of his neck.

Mitch comes hard, crying Scott's name into the sheets below, emptying into the large hand that was grasping his cock, warm cum leaking through Scott's fingers, the blonde making sure to keep his hand and hips moving untill Mitch had come down from his high.

Scott's close too, Mitch's ass hugs him even tighter, those hot walls pulsing and clenching around him, but he doesn't dare come inside him, having learnt that lesson the hard way on a few other occasions, having dealt with a very grumpy prince afterwards.   
Scott withdraws, watching Mitch slump flat on the bed, panting quickly and shuddering a little. He carefully flips Mitch onto his back and straddles his chest, making sure not to let him take any of the weight.

Scott groans as he drags his gaze over the boy below him, sweaty, flushed and hot, completley spent.

"So.. So beautiful Mitchy..." 

Mitch's eyes blink open up at Scott, and he flushes, licking his lips, smirking up at him. 

"Do it, servant boy.."

Scott bites his lip, and a little bit of pre leaks from the tip of his cock, dripping onto Mitch's collar and rolling off his shoulders.  
Using his hand that was still dripping with Mitch's cum, Scott grasps himself and starts stroking quickly, each of them smirking wickedly at eachother, and in bareley a moment Scott comes, decorating Mitch's face with glistening cum, making sure to watch it roll down his cheeks, jaw and lips.

He groans loud and long, panting hard, gasping softly when Mitch's pink tongue darts out to lick his lips, dark eyes fixed on the man above him.  
Before Scott softens completley, he leans forward to trace those plump, pink lips with his cock, smearing the cum on his face. Mitch moans softly and makes sure to poke out his tongue, making a soft sound when he feels the weight of Scott's cock between his lips, gently licking him clean.

"That's it Princey... Lick it up..."

He moans again, sucking softly at the tip of his cock for a few moments, before Scott withdraws, settling beside him again and leaning over for a greedy kiss. It's filthy, soft noises slipping for each of their mouths, and Scott wraps his arms around Mitch's frame, holding him nice and close. Before they get too comfortable, Scott gently wipes Mitch's face clean with one of the sheets, before trailing a line of kisses down his body, trailing his lips down his neck, collar, chest, stomach, only pausing when he had placed a generous kiss to his hip.

"Open up.."

Mitch hums, having sat up a little to watch Scott trek his mouth down his body, parting his legs without another word. He feels lips kissing and sucking at his inner thigh and he sighs pleasedly, the telltale smack of Scott's lips indicating that he was leaving a nice mark there.

"You done?"

Scott chuckles, pulling away only when he was satisfied with the dark purple mark. 

"Yes. Mm all mine. My Mitchy..."

Mitch chuckles softly as well, winding a hand into Scott's hair, pulling him back up to kiss him again. 

"Mmm.. Clean me up Scott." 

Scott grins, stealing one more kiss, before standing and dressing himself hastily, making himself presentable enough to go and collect his usual bowl of hot water.

While he is being cleaned, Mitch stands, looking a little guilty when his stomach let out a soft rumble. Scott wants to tease him for it, but resists, getting him perfectly clean and tidy before dressing him and doing his makeup. 

After a sneaky trip the the dining room, Scott collects a selection of food and brings it back to the chamber for Mitch, who happily eats under his supervision. 

With Mitch having eaten a fair portion of the food, Scott lets himself have a share, and Mitch stands and heads to one of the fancy shelves in his room, opening a small chest on the shelf wich gets Scott's attention.   
He reaches in and grasps something, before returning to Scott, offering him a shy smile.

"Scott... I've wanted to give you this for a while now..."

Curiosity piqued, Scott sets the plate aside, looking up at him with a flush. 

"You have something for me?"

Mitch nods with a smile, sitting beside him and handing over a very bright peice of jewlery, Scott instantly identifying it as a necklace when he takes it into his hands. It's large and intricately jewlled, and Scott looks up to catch Mitch's glance. 

"R-really??"

Mitch nods, smiling, fixing it around Scott's neck, letting out a chuckle when Scott went red in the face.

"What is it for? Mitch I-.. This is much too nice-"

The Prince waves his hand dismissively.   
"It's a gift, because you're my favorite. Wear it around and everyone will know what you mean to me, okay?"

Scott nods hurriedly.  
"O-of course-.. Thank you, I love it Mitch, it's beautiful... And I'm all yours, through and through.."

Mitch kisses Scott's forehead.   
"My Scott. All mine..." 

"Yes, My prince.." 

 

That afternoon, while Scott made his way around the palace by Mitch's side, more people than usual paid attention to Scott, sparing him not so subtle glances at the jewlery around his neck. 

Little did the blonde know, the new gold on his body represented nothing less than a proposal, and Mitch simply couldn't wait for him to figure it out.


	5. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch's patience is tested when Scott finds himself distracted by one of the other servants in the palace-   
> Mad with jealousy, Mitch takes matters into his own hands, to teach Scott a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! :)

The bliss of palace life was treating Scott very well.

There was one small bump in the road with Mitch's plan to be betrothed to Scott- The moment Mitch's father, the pharaoh had noticed the jewellery, he was quick to pull Mitch aside in private and quiz him about his intentions with Scott.   
Like a caring father, he didn't want the prince taking this statement lightly, and while the pharaoh was willing to consider Scott as a suitor for his son, he had made Mitch agree to a short trail period of sorts.

Scott had received a talking to as well, and the pharaoh's mind was soon put at ease when it was established Scott didn't have ulterior motives to court the prince for.

Both Scott and Mitch were very happy to be told that in a months time they would receive the pharaoh's blessing to court each other publicly. Until then they were advised to keep up the charade of master and slave around others, which kept them quite amused. 

However, just recently, Mitch has found himself a little dilemma-

He's sure it's nothing, but about a week ago he caught a glance of Scott staring at someone else, one of the newer girls, and felt a pang of jealousy from the mere idea.  
When he confronted Scott, the poor blonde swore he wasn't eyeing anyone off at all, and was very eager to reaffirm his loyalty to Mitch that night, practically worshipping his Prince's body with his mouth. 

This morning, however, Scott has been acting a little more out of sorts than usual. While dressing and bathing Mitch, he wasn't nearly as talkative, not to mention taking much longer to perfect Mitch's makeup, his expression rather vacant the whole time.

"Scott. What's on your mind? I don't like that you're almost ignoring me."

In only a second Scott seems to come back to earth, going red in the face and taking Mitch's hands into his own.

"Sorry baby, I was just thinking about something, but I promise it's not important. How was your sleep?"

Mitch bites his lip, squeezing Scott's hands gently.  
"I slept just fine. Do you want to talk about your thoughts?" 

Scott pauses for a moment and then shakes his head.   
"I promise it's much too trivial for you to waste your time on Mitchy. I'm sorry for letting it interrupt my duty to you..."

He places a kiss on Mitch's temple, starting to decorate him with the usual gold.  
"For breakfast today there is fruits, honey, milk and sweetbread, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear."

Mitch hums, arching into the attention Scott was giving him, running a hand through his hair affectionately.   
"Perfect. Did you have anything to do with the selection?"

Scott chuckles, draping the last chain around his neck, smirking and kissing the corner of Mitch's mouth.   
"I might have dropped a few hints last time I was in the kitchen, yes."

With a chuckle, Mitch pulls Scott's mouth against his own properly, humming.   
"Such a good boy, Scotty."

Keeping the kiss chaste, Scott slips his hand around Mitch's and pulls him to standing, before letting him lead the way to the kitchen, where they were to eat.

Mitch assumes his usual position at the head of the table, Scott standing tall by his side, still and obedient, only moving whenever Mitch gets him to pass something over the table. Fruit and honey, with lovely fresh milk and juice are all served, and Mitch eats up very happily, that is until he notices Scott being a little vacant again.

Mitch doesn't say anything just yet, allowing himself to follow Scott's gaze, and his blonde companion is indeed staring at someone.  
Mitch's cheeks heat with jealousy, and he grits his teeth as he studies her.

She's gorgeous- Long dark hair, brown eyes and a slim figure, smiling sweetly as she set down another bowl brimming with fruit.   
He double takes, just to make sure Scott was really looking at her, and indeed, the blonde has a dumb look of awe on his face.

Mitch clears his throat and gets Scott's attention, giving him a slight elbow in the side.

"Scott, mix me some milk and honey, will you?"

Careful not to fumble, he does as Mitch orders, and he lets his glance flick between Mitch's cup and the lovely woman as she slips back to the servants area of the kitchen. 

Mitch takes the cup with a bit of a grimace, not meeting his gaze, positively green with envy.   
How dare Scott even think to look at someone else? Was Mitch a fool to believe that Scott would stay loyal in the first place?

Scott waits for all the other servants to leave the room before gently placing a hand on Mitch's shoulder.   
"Mitchy? You're so tense, i'm worried-"

The concern in Scott's voice only makes Mitch angrier, how ignorant could he be? Making eyes at some other woman, then having the nerve to ask Mitch what was wrong.

"It's nothing, Scott. Get this table cleared, I've eaten enough. Then you will escort me back to my chamber."

Scott glances at Mitch's nearly full plate of fruit with a worried expression, sighing softly and calling back the other servants to clear the table. They all come rushing fourth to clear the dishes away, Scott among them collecting things.   
The girl from before also comes to collect a few things, and to Mitch's utter disbelief, Scott makes his way to her, leaning over for a few seconds in order to whisper into her ear. 

She nods quickly, before collecting more plates, and ducking back into the kitchen area, Scott handing his stack of dishes to some of the other women, before striding back to Mitch's side- 

Except he's not there. 

He glances around the room in confusion, before striding out, truly quite surprised by Mitch's newfound attitude. Granted he'd always had a mouth on him, but this was different, personal.

Figuring Mitch was on the way to his chamber, Scott makes a start for the room and sure enough, finds Mitch pacing away in a bit of a huff, so much so that Scott has to jog a little to catch up.

"Mitchy- wait up- what's wrong?-" 

Mitch stops in place and spares Scott a displeased look, crossing his arms.  
"I'm in no mood to speak with you right now, Scott."

When Scott's composure and expression seems to crumble a little, Mitch almost feels guilty, having to avert his gaze so he didn't get upset. 

"Baby? I-... Please tell me what's going on- Whatever I have done I'm sorry! Did I prepare your meal incorrectly?" 

Mitch scoffs, seemingly very unimpressed, turning away.

"Come back in an hour Scott. I'll talk to you then." 

Scott is about to argue back before he realises he's been given an order, letting his head droop in acknowledgment.  
"And then you'll tell me what's wrong?"

Scrunching his face a little, Mitch nods, before starting off for his chamber again.   
"Fine. I just need some time, go tend to something else." 

He doesn't want to talk back to his prince any more, so he settles for another nod, watching sadly as Mitch's frame made it's way further and further from him.   
This is bad. Scott hasn't got a clue what's on Mitch's mind, and he has a bad feeling that whatever it is, it's his own fault. 

Deciding it would be best to keep himself busy and wait out the hour, he first tidies and dusts down his own small room, that was now barely used-  
He makes sure to also give his little bed some fresh sheets, just in case Mitch didn't feel up to accommodating him now that this foul mood has settled in. 

Even only ten minutes into being separated from Mitch, the anxiety is eating him alive, and he does wonder if Mitch feels the same emptiness that he does. He can't seem to put a finger on the cause of Mitch's mood either, getting more and more restless over the idea that maybe he really has done something wrong. Mitch has not once been so hostile to him before. 

After puttering around in his own room for a short while, he decides that the kitchen could certainly use a bit of help after breakfast, and he has time to kill. 

Little does he know that Mitch has been watching him go about his work.

Okay, so maybe Mitch was just a little harsh, but he did need some time to think- It was no ease of mind however, thoughts instantly came creeping in about Scott trying to find his little kitchen girl again, especially being unsupervised. So he decided to follow from a distance where he wouldn't be noticed, which was easy, considering Scott was not concentrating much at all on his surroundings right now. 

Mitch feels he could spew flames when he sees that's Scott heads for the kitchen, keeping a cautious eye on him from afar as he starts to work.  
But quickly Mitch finds himself utterly bored, because Scott is being true to Mitch's orders and is working hard in the kitchen, cleaning dishes, storing food and helping the ladies lift and carry the heavier items. 

He's just about to go in and call Scott back the to chamber to apologise, when once again, this girl makes an appearance. Scott keeps working, but she comes up behind him to tap him on the shoulder.

Mitch can't make out what they're saying- he looks happy to see her, they say a few things while Scott works, before he gestures her outside the kitchen door.   
He has to duck behind a pillar so that neither of them see him, peeking out just enough to keep Scott in his sights.

Scott gestures a bit while he speaks, before they both seem to relax, but what Mitch sees next has him gripping the pillar in anger, knuckles turning white.   
Scott pulls her into a hug, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

For Mitch, that's the last straw- he stomps out from behind the pillar, red with rage, almost charging at Scott.

The lady is a little startled, quickly kneeling down to bow before Mitch, but clearly, he's paying very little attention to her.  
Reaching up he grabs a piece of gold that was around Scott's neck and pulls him down harshly, spitting his words.

"What the fuck, do you think you're doing? I fucking knew it-"

Scott does take a moment to register what Mitch has seen- why he's so angry. When he adds everything up, his eyes widen in horror and he catches Mitch's gaze.

"Wait- Y-you thought? I- and her?? Oh god Mitchy- I'm-.. I'm such a fucking idiot-"

Mitch looks completely done, letting go of Scott and waving his hands dismissively.   
"I can't believe you Scott. I fucking trusted you-"

He's already tearing up in distress, shaking his head. It's even more upsetting when he reaches out for his dear prince, who backs away with a grimace.   
"Mitchy- It's not what you think- I swear to god-"

Mitch has taken a bit of a step back, now looking more upset than angry, the thought of Scott seeing another starting to sink in.  
"What.. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"She's my cousin, Mitch."

Clearly that's not the answer he was expecting. Mitch glances over the woman, there's not much resemblance at all between them.   
"And you couldn't have said so sooner???"

Scott flushes, shaking his head again.   
"I didn't confirm that to even myself until just now- Mitchy- that's what's been on my mind for about a week now. I thought I had recognised her, but it wasn't until this morning where I spoke to her, I confirmed she really was who I thought-"

Mitch has crossed his arms, and looks a bit like a child being scolded, also a little embarrassed by how angry he had appeared in front of this girl.   
"So you don't... Like her, do you?"  
He asks quietly.

Shaking his head quickly Scott answers, holding out his hand for Mitch.  
"Of course not! I was just very happy to see her after all these years, we grew up together. If I had any idea you thought I was up to no good, I would have bought it up with you right away! Her name is Kirstie, and I'd love to introduce you to her- you more than anyone should know that I clearly don't play for her team..."

Mitch clicks his tongue, slowly taking Scott's hand, quite embarrassed.   
"Introduce us some other time. I need to cool my head, and we need to have a talk." 

Scott nods slowly, sparing an apologetic glance at Kirstie and gesturing for her to go back to the kitchen, which she quickly does, and then Scott is being dragged to Mitch's chamber.   
"Mitchy- I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't know, I would never, ever betray you-" 

Mitch doesn't speak at all for the walk to the chamber, pulling Scott inside with a yank and shutting the door behind them quite loudly.   
"Scott-"

Scott fidgets, biting his lip and looking fairly guilty, not expecting Mitch to pull him down into a hungry kiss.  
"You wouldn't believe how fucking jealous I was.."

Scott groans softly, taken aback, letting his hands trail down to Mitch's waist.  
"Y-you're not mad?" 

Mitch kisses down Scott's jaw noisily, trailing his mouth down his neck.   
"Well, I was... But now, I'm relieved. You're still mine."

With another soft groan, Scott exposes his neck to Mitch's affections.  
"Fuck- Mitchy... I'm always yours, always.."

Chuckling, Mitch nips at the pale skin, drawing a soft whimper from Scott's lips.   
"Yeah well, I'm in need of just a little reassurance right now, so if you would please undress.." 

Scott nods quickly and starts to take off his small amount of clothing, setting it aside while Mitch's mouth made its way down his chest, a little surprised at the direction things have gone in.  
"All yours. I promise."

Mitch does take a step back to admire Scott, after he had undressed, sighing happily as he raked his gaze over his toned body, the blonde well on the way to hard already.  
"Mmh fuck. I really need that cock of yours inside me Scott." 

Scott groans softly under his breath, reaching out to lay his hands on Mitch, but the prince grasps his wrists, tutting. 

"Nuh uh, no touching for you, big boy..."

A soft noise slips from Scott's throat, a sound that Mitch takes great delight in as he comes forward again, starting to kiss down Scott's body once more, pulling him along to the large bed as he did so.   
He presses the blonde back against the mattress, climbing over him, kissing and sucking lower down his chest, and Scott wants nothing more than to get his hands all over his prince. 

"Mm, fuck Scotty, gonna enjoy your delicious cock, get it nice and wet for my ass..." 

"Mitchy- please, want to touch you-" 

Mitch shakes his head, almost chuckling as he leans down and presses the flat of his tongue to the tip of Scott's fat cock, feeling it twitch to life a little more under the attention. He slurps rather loudly after wrapping his lips around the head, earning a strained moan from the man below, greatly amused by Scott's desperate sounds. 

Quite slowly, Mitch inches Scott's cock down his throat, letting out a soft whine when he could take no more, resorting to grasping the remainder with a slender hand.

"Oh fuck Mitchy... Such a good boy..."

Mitch moans softly at the praise, even though he is the one in control here, stroking only gently at what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He sucks softly at the head, keeping his tongue busy by dipping into the slit, already tasting salty pre.   
Ever so carefully, Scott reaches up to place a large hand on Mitch's scalp, massaging gently, he's glad at least Mitch will allow him this touch, even if that's all. 

"Baby, your makeup-..."

The prince grunts softly around the cock in his mouth, making an obscene slurping sound, his words quite muffled. 

"Don't care. You can do it again after if you're so worried about it" 

Scott groans again when Mitch bobs his head, forcing his cock against the back of his throat, then he hums low, pleasant vibrations traveling through his body.   
Saliva is coating Scott liberally, slick drips trailing down the length from Mitch's lips, which Mitch uses with his hand to slick him up even further. 

"Mitchy- you feel so good- so wet-" 

Mitch pulls away now, with a wicked lick of his lips, smirking up at Scott, who had now slipped his hands down to rest on the bedsheets below. A small strand of saliva still connecting Mitch's pink lips to the tip of Scott's cock. 

"Now Scotty. I don't want any touching, unless I tell you to. That includes yourself.."

With a bit of a displeased groan, Scott shifts in his place.   
"That's not fair baby-"

""Its fair to me, Scotty..."

Again, Scott shifts, his cock giving a valiant twitch.  
Mitch kneels up and unties his tunic, letting it slip to the bed below, his cock springing fourth and likewise leaking a few drips of pre.   
Scott licks his lips in anticipation, Mitch looks quite gorgeous right now, completely naked save for his jewellery, his lips and nipples flushed pink with arousal.

Mitch then reaches for a small container of scented lotion that he quickly came accustomed to leaving in an easy to locate place, covering his fingers liberally with the substance before leaning back and spreading his legs, glancing over at Scott quickly to give him a wicked smirk. 

Of course, Scott can't do anything but groan while he watches Mitch trail that dainty hand down between his legs, a single slick finger starting to tease his little pink hole, pressing it inside himself slowly, with a long, horny moan.   
Scott knows it's exaggerated, but that doesn't prevent him from enjoying it one bit, his knuckles turning a little white as he grasped the sheets below. 

A second finger makes it way into Mitch's hole, and he starts to scissor himself slowly, opening his legs just a little more for Scott to get a perfect view, greatly amused when he sees Scott almost twitching with anticipation. 

"Fucking jealous Scotty? Wish it was your fingers in this tight little hole? Getting me nice and loose for your cock?"

A pathetic sort of whine slips from the back of Scott's throat, and he nods, a crimson flush on his cheeks. 

"Yes Mitchy.... I'm so fucking jealous.. Already want you so bad..."

Mitch lets out a soft chuckle, slowly adding another finger and moaning loudly again, gently starting to thrust them in and out, shuddering a little with pleasure should he curl his fingers against a particularly sensitive area. 

"Fuck- Scotty- feels good, more-"

Scott knows he's still not allowed to touch, and it's driving him insane- which is exactly what Mitch wants. Seeing him there, writhing in his own fingers is really taking its toll, evident by the beads of pre that are rolling down the length of Scott's cock. He can't even jerk himself to the beautiful sight before him, as Mitch had made it clear that was not allowed either. 

 

Mitch spends another few moments stretching himself noisily, just to tease Scott a little further, before carefully withdrawing his fingers with a soft whimper.   
He kneels up again and slips over to Scott, straddling him with more grace than it's fair for a person to have. 

Their cocks bump together and Scott hisses softly at the sudden touch, his erection bordering on painful thanks to the teasing Mitch had made him endure.   
The prince is preparing to lower himself down, Scott reaching to steady his cock for him, but Mitch bats his hand away, tutting softly.

"No touching, remember, Scotty?"

Scott grunts in an unimpressed manner, shifting to lean back and let Mitch get himself in position, the younger making sure to steady Scott before gently lowering himself down, gasping as the fat cock filled him, inch by inch. 

It does take a few moments for Mitch to sink down, filling himself completely, short, erotic puffs of breath slipping from his lips as he adjusted. 

Scott is in awe of his prince, looking up at him like this really highlights his beauty, the streams of sunlight that make their way into the room cause his jewellery to glitter against his skin. Then Mitch snaps his hips up, drawing Scott's attention to just how nice and tight he was, a needy moan slipping from his lips. 

"Shit- Mitchy, so fucking good-"

Mitch grins down at him, a cocky look on his face.  
"Fuck yes- watch me fuck myself on your cock-"

His breath is shallow and he starts to move faster, raising his hips and then lowering himself onto Scott's cock, whining softly whenever he was nicely filled. Mitch's cute cock is bouncing as he moves, each pearl of pre that drips onto Scott's stomach makes his mouth water, and Scott wishes he was flexible enough to lick it up from this position.

He also keeps his mind focused on meeting the rocks of Mitch's hips with his own, groaning, and relishing every cute sound that Mitch made. Finally, Scott is indulged a little, as Mitch pauses to gyrate his hips, moaning long. 

"Touch me Scott, stoke my cock-"

The mere words make Scott's own cock twitch nicely inside Mitch, and the beautiful boy smirks when he feels it. Scott's hands are promptly on him, stroking and jerking quickly, squeezing the head gently to milk him all the more, making sure to touch him in the perfect places. 

Thanks to the extra touch, Mitch's pace increases, shifting a little to get that perfect angle, Scott's thick cock rubbing against his prostate with almost every thrust. His tight ass is simply heaven around Scott, this evident by the low groans he can't hope to contain each time Mitch impales himself. 

Clearly it does take its toll on Scott, because he gasps softly, shuddering. 

"Mitchy, I- you should move- I'm gonna cum-"

Usually, a warning like this would get Mitch right out of the way, but this time he doesn't move.   
He keeps bucking and rocking his hips, whimpering softly- if anything, he has started to work faster, slamming his hips down against Scott. 

his intentions quickly become clear, and Scott decides to meet his movements with deep thrusts, groaning low while he stroked Mitch quickly. There's no way he can hold off his orgasm like this, and with another valiant twitch, he spills nice and deep inside Mitch, filling his ass perfectly.   
For a few more moments Mitch tries to continue bouncing on Scott's dick, but his pace is faltering, Scott stroking him so nicely, as well as his fat cock pulsing inside him. 

With a sweet cry, Mitch comes into Scott's hand and across his chest, nearly falling forward onto him if he didn't brace himself on those broad shoulders. They're both panting, Mitch a little more so, and as Scott starts to soften, Mitch can certainly feel the warm cum leaking from him, whimpering softly under his breath.

"You're mine, Scott. All mine."

Scott nods hurriedly, leaning up a little brush his lips against Mitch's.   
"Yes baby, all yours, always.."

Mitch indulges him with the kiss, but slips his tongue into Scott's mouth for a moment, just to help get his point across. He pulls away to examine Scott, smirking down at him.

"What are you thinking Mitch? I know that look.."

Still smirking, he leans down and runs his fingers along Scott's firm chest. He smears through his own cum, collecting a bit on the tips of his fingers, rubbing it a little between his forefingers and his thumb, before pressing them to Scott's lips.

To begin with, Scott is a bit surprised, tempted to toll his eyes, but he refrains. He takes Mitch's fingers between his lips and sucks softly, trying not to scrunch up his face at the bitter taste, licking them completely clean. Mitch pulls them back after a moment to examine them, pleased with Scott's efforts, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. 

They let the kiss last, Scott once again bringing his hands up to tenderly rub Mitch's scalp.   
"Mmm, felt so good to come in you Mitchy. Maybe it's you that belongs to me..."

Mitch chuckles, deciding it was time to pull away, which he does very gently.   
"Feel free to think about it that way, if it pleases you Scotty." 

Scott pulls him in close to kiss his temple.   
"It does please me. I'm very sorry to have caused you so much grief. I didn't even consider the misunderstanding I would have caused." 

Mitch snuggles right into Scott, despite the mess on his chest. It's too late for Scott to protest either- it is going to be a pain in the ass to clean Mitch's jewellery now. 

"I'm sorry too Scott. It was very unfair of me to assume the worst. At least now you will know how easily jealousy overcomes me, and you will be sure to tell me if something similar ever happens."

Scott nods quickly, kissing the corner of Mitch's mouth.   
"Of course. I'll be sure to tell you everything, no matter how trivial it seems." 

Mitch hums, cuddling in nice and close, relaxing into the arm that Scott placed around him.   
"Love you Scott."

"Love you too baby. So so much. Don't you forget just how much you mean to me, ever."

"I would never."

 

The morning soon wears into afternoon, and by the time Scott has finished cleaning up Mitch, himself and the bedroom, he's not surprised that a servant has been sent to check they are ready for lunch.

Scott slips out of the room to converse with the young man, letting him know they will both be down shortly, detailing that he had to console his prince over a personal matter, and he apologises for any inconvenience caused by their absence. 

One last once over is made by Scott to assure that Mitch is perfectly presentable, and then they head out for the meal. Mitch didn't want to admit that he was hungry, after storming out during breakfast, so he is relieved to finally be seated and eating his fill, Scott perfectly at his side. 

When the staff starts to dwindle, Mitch let's Scott have a seat so they can eat together, the blonde being sure to cherish the times when he doesn't have to appear quite so professional. He makes sure to keep Mitch's cup filled and his plate full until he was no longer hungry.

The meal is just about concluding, when Kirstie slips from the kitchen and into the large dining hall, making her way quickly over to where Mitch was seated and bowing reverently, shaking with what Mitch suspects is nerves.

"My dear prince- it has come to my attention that I have been the cause of a grievance, and I want to offer you an apology most sincere."

Mitch is surprised for he hasn't even noticed her entry- until she spoke, as he was completely distracted by Scott. 

"My dear girl, you may stand. A misunderstanding was in place, and I behaved in a most shameful and undignified way, it ought to be me who is to apologise. You are a friend of Scott's, and therefore a friend of mine, and I wish for us to speak frankly together, when we are in the right company."

Kirstie nods and stands.   
"Thank you Prince, you're very kind."

Mitch smiles.  
"Come, eat with us. It is the least I can do for you, since I probably caused you some stress. Knowing now that you are related to Scott, intrigues me."

She seems a little reluctant to eat anything right away, but Scott fills a plate for her and offers a reassuring smile, so she samples the food. 

"Scott and I knew each other in childhood. We grew very close until age caused us to part ways. I am filled with joy to see him prospering like this."

Mitch smiles, cheeks heating up when he sees that Scott is radiating joy. 

"Likewise for me, Kirstie. I am so glad you found work for yourself in the palace too. Mitch treats us with more kindness than we could imagine."

When Scott uses Mitch's name, Kirstie gasps softly in surprise, which does cause the prince to giggle.   
She hesitates a little before speaking.

"It's hardly my place, but I want to know what kind of relationship you have with each other... And why I caused the trouble I did.."

Scott sighs, he looks rather embarrassed really. 

"It was not your fault, Kirstie. To put it shortly, Mitch was under the impression I was seeing you." 

"Seeing me? Are you not allowed to court a woman, being a servant to the prince-?"

Mitch laughs softly at her comment, and it causes her to start. Clearly she did not expect it.

Scott runs a hand through his hair nervously.   
"Not exactly- Kirstie, Mitch and I.. Are together."

She gasps, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

"I- can hardly believe it! Scott! You're courting the prince!?"

He laughs, nodding gently.  
"Not officially, we must keep ourselves a secret from the public, but yes, Mitch and I are lovers."

Kirstie flicks her glance between the two, and she is surprised to see Mitch nodding gently. 

"You ought to keep this a secret, my dear."  
Mitch speaks softly, sipping his cup.   
Kirstie nods, very intent on keeping her lips sealed. 

"I.. I am so amazed.. And happy for you both. Truly, never did I think I would see a day like this one. Dining with the prince and my cousin, whom are now lovers.."

Scott sighs softly. 

"I am sure glad you find it acceptable. Some may not be so willing to accept that their prince is seeing a manservant."

She smiles politely, nodding her head.   
"My prince, and my dear cousin, sorry to cut this short, but I will most certainly be needed in the kitchens by now. I am honoured to have dined with you both."

She dips her head in a bow and then quickly runs back to the kitchen to help the others.  
Scott figures she may also have been a little overwhelmed with all the new information, and needed some time to think it over, which is understandable.

"I hope you don't mind her knowing, Mitchy."

He shakes his head, reaching over to cup Scott's jaw.   
"She was involved. She deserved to know."

Scott glances around the room to make sure it was empty, before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Mitch's. 

"Either way. I am yours, and you are mine. I'm not going to forget it anytime soon, my dear prince."


End file.
